


Serendipity

by mmmdraco



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 08:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something more than luck...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serendipity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stillskies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillskies/gifts).



Somehow, he'd found Riku. And somehow, after everything, he'd saved Riku, and Riku had saved him. It wasn't anything like he'd expected to happen... but, no. He couldn't talk about expectations when it came to that. How could he have expected to find himself in another world with his friends lost and changed and everything trying to steal his heart?

He'd kept it for Riku, though. Kairi was a girl, and a friend, but she hadn't been there from the very start like Riku had, and while he'd wanted to save her, it had been in part because she was Riku's friend, or maybe that Riku had feelings for her.

Now, Riku didn't stray much from his side. Kairi would, sometimes, but they were usually all together. He wasn't sure how he'd managed it all. He was just a boy from an island! But he'd been lucky through it all... more than lucky... enough to believe that it was serendipity. Enough, maybe, to believe that none of their hearts had been affected, or that they were stronger now, and maybe truer.

**Author's Note:**

> I found this on a old hard drive, but couldn't resist gifting it to stllskies because we were discussing these pairings the other day.


End file.
